happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Some Like it Not
Some Like it Not is a fan episode. This episode also introduces Cass, Cliste's flirty older brother. Roles Starring *Cass Featuring *Pepper *Winora *Cliste *Giggles *Lammy *Mr. Pickels *Pierre Appearances *The Mole *Armando Plot A shot of Cass' house is shown, he wakes up from his sleep and puts on his clothes. He brushes his teeth and puts on some cologne. He recieves a text message from Pepper. Saying that it's time for a date, Cass gets ready and picks Pepper up in his car and they drive to a makeout point. Cass chews peppermint gum, spits it out, puts some lip balm on. But suddenly Pepper begins to feel really uncomfortable. She tries to exit the car but it's locked, Cass gets ready to kiss, but Pepper, who is afraid, sprays pepper spray at Cass' eyes. Cass' eyes burn and he screams in agony, he runs out of his car and sobs in pain, just then. The Mole drives into Cass' car and it falls off a cliff, with Cliste inside, she opens the car door and jumps out, and falls to her demise. And the car explodes. Cass sighs and walks away. Cass is wearing wraps on his eyes, he is blind and can't see a thing, he has a cane and proceeds to walk into Armando's house. A confused Armando looks at Cass. Cass, who doesn't know it's Armando, shoves his cane into Armando's eye, Armando screams and drops to the floor dead. Cass leaves the now vaccant home of Armando. Still blind. He wanders into a library, where Winora is looking for books. He accidently thinks the bookcase Winora is browsing is a door, he shoves it hard and it falls and crushes Winora. He then walks over to Giggles and Cliste, who happen to be studying, Cliste, noticing her injured older brother, runs over to him and holds him. But then Cass accidently hits Giggles in the head with his cane and it splits her head. Pierre notices it, as he is walking with Lammy and Mr.Pickles, Pierre begins sweating badly and is forced to take his jacket and hat off from sweat. Mr.Pickles takes Pierre's coat and puts it back on Pierre for a joke. Pierre's body temperature raises and he suffers from a heat stroke. Lammy is horrifed. Cass then walks outside of the library, despite all of the carnage he just caused. But then The Mole runs him over in his car. Cliste runs out and screams in horror, and the iris closes on Cass' swollen eyeball, which was where the destruction started. Moral: "Love is Blind." Deaths #Pepper falls to her death. #Armando is impaled in the eye. #A bookcase crushes Winora. #Giggles head splits open. #Pierre suffers from a heat stroke. #Cass is ran over by The Mole. Trivia #This is Cass' debut episode. #Every death is caused by another person. #This marks the first time Pierre suffers from his PTSD. #This, so far, marks the worst torture Pierre has went through. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 35 Episodes